Three Years Between
by Overused Theme
Summary: What was really going on in that time while Pit was in that ring? Three years is a lot of time, and the carnage that took place shouldn't be overlooked. Two humans struggle to survive through this dark time with no one to rely on but each other. Will they make it? OC centric. Rated for violence/gore and maybe some coarse language. A different take on things. Rating may change.
1. Together Forever

**Trigger warning: Implied Abuse and Transphobia. Also blood and implied puking.(Just in case.)**

* * *

Walking, that's all Corinna seems to be doing now. Walking from home, walking around town. Walking with h….her only friend. But now Corinna was walking to her best friend, the only one she really had left to turn to. Hopefully they can help her again. Corinna rubs at her arm again, bruising ugly shades of blue and purple all over. But before she's ready the house is towering over her, seeming to exude hatred. Feeling like she was already being swallowed whole by life, she knocks on the door, and waits, taking shaky breaths. Her heart feels like it's about to explode in her chest, battering up her ribs. The door creaks open quietly, and Corinna sees Iovita standing there, eyes trained on the floor. Corinna feels like she's seen her saviour, her own personal angel. Iovita starts to mumble.

"Welcome to the Theodotus household, my father," Corinna quickly cuts them off, with an almost cheery voice.

"Vita, it's me." The sudden hug sends a rush of air out of her chest, Iovita gripping her like they will never see eachother again, which is quite possible. Corinna cringes, her arm twitching. This immediately goes noticed by Iovita, who lets go of her, but grabs her arm instead and brings it close to their face. Their eyes widen and after mumbling something, they rush into the house for a moment. Corinna tries to peer into the darkness, but Iovita quickly comes back. Bandages and some other healing things Corinna doesn't know about gathered in their arms. They gesture to the meadow with their head, and after receiving a nod from Corinna, they both set off to the usual spot.

* * *

Just outside of town, in a dying patch of grass sitting next to each other, the pair stare at the dull gray wall surrounding their home. Corinna looks down at her bandaged arm, wishing Vita could bandage her heart, since they're so good at it.

"What happened this time?" The question stirs Corinna from her thoughts, as she turns to look at Iovita, whose gaze suggest they know what happened anyway. Corinna sighs, curling her knees up to her chest and holding them there.

"He smashed my arm into a wall when I accidently called myself a boy again."

"You are a boy."

"I wish that was true," Vita gives Corinna that look again, it screams at her to believe in what they're saying, but she just can't do it. She sighs again, hiding her head. "Thanks for patching me up." Her muffled voice just reaches Vita.

"You don't have to thank me. We're in this together," Vita tries their best at a reassuring smile, but Corin...Ovid isn't looking anyway. "Ovid, you-"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remember your name. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"Ovid looks up to smile at Vita, who smiles back with what they can muster up.

"I wish we were siblings Vita. With Parents that weren't awful people."

"At least it's not all bad. We're still together. We'll work through it."

"Together forever, right?" Before Vita can respond, a crash shakes through the earth around them, and the center of their town goes up in a blaze, the smoke billowing into the sky. Ovid jumps up, and gasping, he looks at Vita, whose too stunned to move. More shots land on the town, rumbling like an earthquake. The screams of pure terror fall over the two. Ovid takes off running, right back to the gate of the city. Vita comes back to their senses just enough to scream at Ovid to stop, but he's too far to hear them. Vita knows this is no good for him, and runs to catch up.

* * *

"Ovid! Ovid!" Vita screeches, running through thick smoke and people running in the opposite direction. They cough, but they have to keep running. They have to find Ovid. Vita's vision blurs more than usual and they cough again. A rather vicious push from some unseen force shoves them down into an alley, landing on their wrist painfully. As they look up they see him, the slightly distorted person that could only be Ovid. They just know it's Ovid.

"Ov," They cough again, "Ovid!" There's a distressed gurgle from him, and Vita crawls over as fast as possible, wrist held to their chest. When he finally is close enough for Vita to see him, his mouth is dripping small amounts of blood down his chin, (along with larger portions of whatever he ate). The strangled breathing is enough to worry Vita, let alone the unfocused eyes. Sitting back on their legs, Vita uses their good hand to shake Ovid who lets out a pained noise.

"Ovid, come on. We have to go," They have a tone of urgency seeping into their voice as they shake him more aggressively. But he's just like a rag doll, as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. "Ovid! Please! We have to go now! I can't help you here!" Ovid coughs a bit, and Vita looks hopefully at him.

"Br...brot...her…" He chokes out, before coughing a bit more. Vita's face contorts into a look of worry. Their good hand comes up to cover their mouth. Ovid's little brother, his parent's pride and joy. Ovid's only loving family member. Vita shakes their head, and wrings their hand in their hair.

"No, no, no, no!" They cry out, eyes squeezed shut so tightly you'd hardly think they'd open again. But then they hear it, and they feel it looming over them. Opening their eyes in disbelief, they glance over. The underworld monster's breath steams over them, it's mouth wide open, tongue rolling around. It's appendages sway innocently almost. The disgustingly green color of this monster makes Vita's whole being shudder from the sight of it. Vita lets out a blood stopping screech, tears well up in their eyes, spilling down their ashen face. Ovid's tired eyes strain to look at the creature from his position, and after looking, his eyes slide shut. Vita keeps screaming, like it's the only thing that will save them both. By some miracle, Vita barely hears the voice of an old man cry out to the monster, taunting it. By an even greater miracle, the sickening beast turns to go after the voice, effectively leaving Vita and Ovid safe. Vita breathes deeply, before looking back at Ovid. His unsteady breathing brings them back to reality, and Vita moves to stand him up. Struggling with only one arm, they manage to pull him up to a sitting position, and throw one of his arms over their shoulder. Then they haul both of them up, and set off to walk slowly to the outside gate, the dead weight of Ovid making anything faster than a snail's pace near impossible. As they're walking away, Vita hears the screams of some old man, but they know. Tears seems to fall harder now, but they both make it outside, and past that, until they can't hear the town anymore.

* * *

"Vit...a?" Ovid's hoarse voice rings out in the night, but Vita wasn't sleeping anyway. They look from the stars down to Ovid's troubled face. Ovid takes a few gasps of air before continuing. "What...happened? Was I drea-"

"The Underworld Army." Vita interrupts coldly, fixing their eyes back on the sky. They coming, they'll be back. Vita just knows this isn't it. It can't be. Ovid falls silent again, staring at Vita, trying to wrap his mind around what happened. It isn't until a few minutes later that Vita realizes he's crying. But they just can't figure out what to say anymore. What would you even say to someone who's lost everything? Instead Vita just looks at the sky, they will protect Ovid, no matter what. There's no other options. Ovid will not die, not unless Vita already is.

"They're all dead?" No response. "My...my brother….my home….our town?" Few tears leak out of Ovid's eyes, his head reels.

"Everything's gone." Vita doesn't have the energy to give off emotions anymore. It's a bit much to ask, honestly. The whole talking thing is already tiring. Ovid chokes down a few sobs, throat stinging. It's all too much. What are they supposed to do now? There's only one hope for them, but really…

"The Goddess Pal-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring her up. You know that she _never_ cared," Scowling, Vita spits their words like poison in their mouth. "The Goddess Palutena will get you! She'll fix you! If she doesn't were better off without you anyway!" Vita takes on a fake cheery voice, sneering. Ovid sighs, looking at the ground. Sitting up, he turns to face Vita.

"I know. Believe me I know. But doesn't she normally help the towns?" Ovid sounds almost hopeful. Vita growls in response.

"I'd say I hope she suffers in the underworld, but we both know that'll never happen." It falls silent again after this. Vita stays vigilant, anxious about the seemingly dead night. The sight of that monster is forever burned into their memory, feeling like their soul was stared down by a being without eyes. The shiver, looking at the stars, maybe they're really just looking for guidance, but who can say. Ovid breaths out, turning to look at the same sky. The stars still twinkle blissfully, their existence is safe. They don't care about the trivial matters of man, a lot like some other higher beings. After a few minutes, that feels like a few years, Ovid decides to try and break the silence.

"I like the way the stars shine. Like some unattainable beauty we can never really see," Vita looks confused at Ovid, who takes it as an excuse to continue. "I was just thinking about them. They always made me feel better, you know? Mostly because they wouldn't care about me, boy or girl. Or anyway at all. They just shine down brightly. It's comforting." Vita looks back to the stars, thoughtful for a moment.

"I can see what you mean."

"Good. I think we need the stars right now."

"At least they're constant. Always there when they should be," Vita looks for another moment, before covering their face with their hands. "I'm going to try to sleep." Vita lies back down, hands still on their face.

"I'll watch for anything. I slept most of today away anyway." Ovid smiles down at Vita, who doesn't see and just murmurs something inaudible. Looking away, the smile melts off Ovid's face. Waiting until Vita's breathing evens out, he sighs for what feels like the twentieth time today. Looking to the sky with a pleading face, he begins what he hopes is a good enough prayer.

"Uh...look. If anyone up there, or wherever you all actually are, is listening to me right now, please. Just listen for a second okay? I know I...I messed up really bad today. I'm so...so sorry. Please...take care of my little brother, okay? He's a little stressed out from my parents, he deserves a break. And...uhm...please don't let Vita die. I know, you may not agree with their...uh...gender. You probably also don't agree with mine either then, but you know. Just, as my final wish or whatever, spare them. Please, they try so hard, just to get by. They always try to make others happy, and fix their problems. So please, if anyone deserves a little divine intervention, it's them. So...thanks for listening, I guess. But if you weren't then screw you, couldn't have even at least tried huh? Anyway, bye for forever now." And with that, Ovid looks back to the ground, wondering why he even did that. it's so stupid, no one ever listened to his pleas anyway. Gods or not. But maybe this time, just this once. Just for Vita, and his brother. Ovid looks back to the sky, and gulps. It's going to be a long time before they feel safe again.

Isn't It?

* * *

AN: Ha that got pretty cheesy didn't it? Ah well, I still like it. So yeah tell me what you guys think! But in case you didn't get, Ovid is a transgender boy and Iovita is nonbinary. So yeah. Uhm okay I know it's pretty early in the story for this, but if you have any ideas, or anything you want to happen in the story, leave it in a review or pm me and i'll see what I can do! But also Iovita and Ovid are nowhere near a romantic or any other type of relationship other than like, friend soulmates. In case you thought that's where it's going. Anyway thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!(i feel like a dork)


	2. Like A Star

Eventually morning rolls back around, And Ovid blinks his tired eyes, trying to get the sting to leave them. The sun is just rising, but Ovid figures it's probably time they leave anyway, they need to find another town. Reaching over to shake Vita, he finds that he's already being stared at. Vita sits up, gazing at their surroundings. The sun rises pitifully, dusting the world with faint light. but looking in the other direction, the direction they came from, the smoke is approaching. Like a cloud of despair, it's settled over most of the land, and Vita gulps at the sight. Jumping up, they grab Ovid by the arm and take off. They run, Ovid stumbling behind Vita, who's running forward with all their might. They have to get away from the horror ripping apart the very place they live. They ignore Ovid's yells, because they have to keep pushing forward. Vita can feel the ground slipping under them, but they jump over it instead, leaving Ovid to scramble across the cracked earth to stay with them. It's not until Vita is panting, sweating buckets, that they turn to look at Ovid, whose heavy breathing forces them to think logically. He sputters and cough, taking deep breaths.

"Vi...Vita...what?" Hands resting on his knees, he looks up at them, confusion and pain contorting his face into one ugly expression.

"Ovid, are you okay? Your breathing…" Vita gets worried, coming closer to get a better look at him, but gets pushed back.

"I'm fine really….just need to breathe for a second. Just gonna," Ovid flops to the ground, "Yeah, i'm feeling this right now." Vita's glares a bit, but realizes in the long run this will be better for Ovid, and decides to study the sky instead. Even as bright blue as it is here, it unsettles Vita. It's all just some dirty trick to get them to think they're safe, but they won't let it get them, not this time. Spinning to look around, opposite from Ovid, Vita gets suspicious, something isn't sitting right. The hint of suffering is floating along the wind, rustling in the trees. Deciding they need to get moving, they spin back around to see it. The horrible monstrosity of sunset orange with one blue eye. It hovers inches from the ground, right over Ovid, whose face is so white you'd think them dead. Vita can feel their eyes try to remove themselves from their sockets, and almost screams. The look the beast gives them is calm and serene, but it sends Vita reeling. They see it's tentacles move before they speak, but Vita tries anyway.

"Please do-!" One tentacle plunges through Ovid's chest, right through the middle, an aura seems to spill out, along with a horrible scream from Ovid. He convulses on the ground, ripping at the grass, his blood spilling out of his chest. The monster moves it's tentacle lower through his body with a series of gut wrenching cracks. The screams echo through the air, and they settle in Vita's mind, stirring dark corners out into the light, as the world feels like it's tilting away. They scream, and it's horror and anguish mixes perfectly with the pain and despair ridden ones. The thing's eye widens and turn red for a split second, before turning back to light blue. It digs it's disgusting appendage in Ovid's gut, slopping around for good measure. It looks Vita dead on while doing so, the deafening screeches only interrupted by gaps for air, or for the squelch of organs moving where they are never meant to go. With tears streaming like waterfalls, Vita charges at it, with all the intent to viciously rip it apart with their bare hands, but a blast of a purple ball to their right is enough to knock them flat on their chest. They reach desperately, so close to Ovid's hand, so close to just pulling him away. But his eyes just bulge as he takes rasping breaths, blood pouring from his chest. Vita tries to crawl, but a blow to their arm is enough to stop them. When Vita looks, it's gone. Everything after their elbow is gone. The bone sticks out from charred skin, and they let out an ear piercing shriek. Looking back up to the creature, they see it. Hordes of Underworld monsters glide easily across the sky, blocking out the bright blue. Vita looks hopelessly on, watching as the sky swells with monsters, and the mist coming from Ovid's body surrounds the monster. It's almost pretty, twinkling around the monstrosity, blocking it from view. Vita get so lost in it, they forget to keep screaming, to keep crying. It drowns out the sound of the pain, it fills their vision. Vita thinks this must be what a star would look like up close. Their vision wavers, black etching in around the corners to consume the light. Vita thinks about shaking their head to stop it, but their body isn't doing anything anymore. That must be okay, how can it not be? With everything looking so pretty, it must be time to move on, right? But that...that can't be right. Vita senses seem to kick back into overdrive, as they blink and shake their head. Ovid's pained screaming has dwindled to mere gasps. The blood bubbles up from his mouth. It's all around them, pooling on the ground when it can no longer seep into it. Vita figures that, even if they do save Ovid, he won't make it through this. But they have to try, or who else will? It's not like they have a high chance of surviving either. So there's not much to lose.

"H..Hey fuckface!" Vita calls up to the blob of a monster, and it looks down at them. It rips part of Ovid up from his body, but not out, before going back to doing whatever it was doing, eyes trained on them the whole time.

"You bastard! I..I bet you're just here because all the others didn't think you could do a good job! Y-yeah! They left you here, to pick on the lowly humans! They think they're better then you, don't they? Go show 'em they're wrong!" The monsters gaze then shifts away from them, back to staring directly forward, tentacle still digging through Ovid's gut. The squish that Vita hears sends their world crashing down around them, and they can feel their hope leaving their body. There really is no hope for them, is there? But Vita can't just give up like this, staring death in the face, too scared to move. It's a last minute decision, and it makes them feel disgusting themselves. They ask for help, from Palutena, or more like begs and pleads for help. The desperation is so unbearable, it brings new tears back to Vita's eyes, even when they thought they had no more to spill. It's an all new low, Vita would rather gouge out their own eyes then do this, but this is for Ovid. An answer comes in multiple arrows lodging themselves into the back of the beast. It's eye goes wide, and then it vanishes. Vita looks at the place it once was, stunned. Looking back down, they see Ovid near death, passed out. Vita drags themselves to him, being it near impossible to stand with one less arm. But then they see it, Ovid's torn organs and cracked bones repairing themselves far faster than normal, but it's then that Vita notices the silver smoke moving back into Ovid's body, healing things as it went. Vita is so happy, they almost forget about the monster entirely. The arrow in their shirt is enough to get them thinking though. Vita looks over, fear retaking control of their face. Two centurions float there, bows drawn back, arrows aimed at them. Vita shakes their head, mumbling a please. A crash is heard some distance away, and the centurions quickly fly off in that direction. Vita flops onto their side, sobbing and choking, until they fall back asleep next to the unconscious Ovid.

* * *

AN: This story is either going to be kinda long, or really really short. I'm not sure which yet. Anyway, thanks for reading the second chapter! Please review!


	3. Fallen Angel

"Vita! Vita wake up! What happened?" The screech slices through the remnants of Vita's dreamworld. Some warmer feeling dwindling away, but they can't recall what is was about. They don't think it matters, shaking their head and trying to sit back up. Only to realize half of their arm is missing and flopping back down with a groan. "Vita! Listen, are you okay? Your arm…" Ovid comes blurrily into vision, and Vita winces.

"It's gone, right?" Vita is pushed into a sitting position by Ovid, who murmurs a confirmation, not that Vita needed it. It hurts, but it's mostly a dull throb. The skin just kind of...closed up. It's really weird, but Vita decides that it isn't worth their time to worry about. What is worth it to worry about though, is where the Underworld monsters went. The sky is black again, stars twinkle obliviously, as always. Vita looks down to their injured arm, noticing that Ovid is wrapping it in a scrap of his shirt. Vita thinks to protest, but doesn't have the energy. The air is still, despite the blank field they sat in. The feeling of anguish has settled over...well everything. It sat in the grass, twirled through the trees, beat on the doors. It felt gross, and Vita just wanted it to stop. Once Ovid is done bandaging them up to his content, he stands.

"We should probably get moving again, if you feel up to it that is," Ovid is more than a little concerned, but if Vita had something to say, they'd tell him. Vita stands, nodding. The two being to walk in the direction they were yesterday. vita knows this is where the underworld monsters were going towards before, but it's not like there's anything where they came from anyway. it's tense and boring, walking for what may be miles to seemingly nowhere. It's hours before they find a crop of houses. The sun just pawing at the dark corners of the world. The place is in shambles, but the state of ruin suggests it happened much longer ago than a few hours. Ovid rushes into the middle of the place, stumbling. The anticipation of finding something, or more importantly someone, makes them almost giddy. The stuff they've seen recently leads him to believe that finding anyone would be a blessing. Vita on the other hand, hopes that they find no one, and can continue on in peace. Vita can only protect Ovid, and doesn't need the extra weight. But they trudge after Ovid, who flitters about at the empty windows, peering into the darkness. He whispers little greeting, and the way with which he giggles and bumbles around disturbs Vita, it's like he thinks someone is really there. Vita just shakes their head at him, and leans against one of the houses on the outskirts. There's no way anyone is still here. It's just impossible. Absolutely no chance, they be de-

"Vita! Vita I found someone! He's passed out!" Ovid suddenly reappears, dragging along some corpse. Vita curses their luck, and hope's it's really dead. Vita walks towards them slowly, and eventually they met in the middle of town. The drag marks left from where Ovid came from makes Vita sigh again. I mean really, why go through all the effort. They look down at the thing, and it's a person. A boy is held slightly off the ground by his arms, with dark hair and matching clothes. He looks a little worse for wear, and Vita scoffs. No visible fatal injuries though, which begs the question.

"Is he dead?" Vita looks up at Ovid, who's giving them the most offended look. Vita sighs, looking back down at the boy, he looks maybe a few years younger than them, that is until his entire body turns into what looks like flat white blocks, shifts, turns a rainbow of colors, and goes back to normal. The older looking boy is dropped, and Vita screams. They then start to hyperventilate, and back way up.

"What the fuck was that!" Vita screeches, appalled.

"Watch your language!"

"Oh! I'm sorry that's not exactly the first thing on my mind right now! Don't touch it!" Vita screams out at Ovid as he reaches to grab up the boy again. Ovid jumps in the air, and glares at Vita. Then moves to crouch at the boy's side. Vita takes breath in sharply, and Ovid rolls his eyes.

"Well what do you suggest we do with him?"

"Leave him! He can take care of himself!" Vita is already stomping back over. Ovid picks the boy up, hooking on arm under his legs, and goes to put one on his back, but screams instead. Again he flops back onto the earth, yet to wake. Vita backs up again, locking eyes with Ovid, their eyes gaping at the boy.

"What? What is it?" There's no response, Ovid moves his hand towards the boy's hair, but vita's barking forces him to pull back. "I asked what was wrong!"

"He...he's an angel…" Ovid struggles to breath in, bringing their hands up to pulls at their eyelids. "Vita! Vita it's a real angel!" Vita's expression darkens, and they rush up to grab Ovid's arm with their only hand, and pull them up. Their nails dig into his arm, and he winces. Vita begins to drag him away, as away from that thing as humanly possible. But Ovid pulls back, yanking away from Vita, it's confrontational, it dares Vita to look back and try it again. But Vita just groans, because they know this is not going to be stopped, not that it really should be anyway. Ovid prepares themselves for the fight, calms his nerves, prepares his arguments. But is shot down quickly, and is shot down so quick he doesn't even have it in him to be mad.

"Go get the stupid angel. We'll take him...it's probably best anyway." Vita sighs, and thinks about what all this could possibly mean, why an angel now? Why not when they needed one? They have their doubts about the safety of this, but when Ovid comes back, eyes shining, struggling to hold the angel bundled in his arms, Vita thinks this might be okay. The angel looks very docile like this, and Ovid seems so happy to have someone else, let alone an angel, around, so maybe this one addition will be okay? Just this one. Vita swear to themselves that they will take no more with them, no matter what happens. Not even if-

"Isn't he cute? Think we can name him?" Vita blinks at their best friend. They blink again, and then Ovid laughs at them. "Haha, i'm just kidding! Mostly." It warms vita's heart a bit, and maybe in a different time they could stay around for awhile to goof off, or tend to the angel, but there's really no telling when another attack will happen, or what corner a monster is waiting behind.

"Come on, let's just get moving. He's not a puppy." Vita starts to walk back in the direction they were originally walking in, and Ovid rearranges the angel before catching up. He smiles again, and it feels nice to not be so worried right now.

"Aw come on. You know you wanna know him. We don't even need to tell him. It'll just be our little secret until he wakes up." Ovid winks at Vita, who rolls their eyes.

"If you really want to name him, go on ahead. I want no part in this." Vita brings their hand up to their heart, shaking their head.

"I've got the perfect one! How about…Ebony Darkness Angel!"

"You can't be serious? Isn't Ebony a girl's name?"

"You don't own me."  
"You don't own him!"

"You make a compelling argument," Ovid stares at the angel again, face scrunched in thought. "Okay, how about Chaos?" Ovid nods to himself, this is the one. Vita thinks, and decide that'll work, but.

"Why Chaos?" They look to Ovid, who shrugs slightly, and looks back at the angel.

"I just think it fits. Don't really know why." Vita doesn't press further, and the trio continue on to wherever it is there going.

* * *

They only walk for a few more hours before stopping to rest for awhile. The world out here is barren, with dry earth and dead trees spotted around. It's scorched here and there, but it's not hot. Just pleasant, so it's not really a problem when they sit against a fried tree with no available shade in sight. The two humans sit against the tree, the angel asleep between them. Ovid gazes at the sky between branches and Vita uneasily watches the angel. His breathing is even, but he doesn't stir.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Ovid wonder aloud, still focused on the sky. Vita sighs, and shakes their head. Ovid doesn't need to look to know how they responded. "Hey Chaos? if you were to ever wake up, now would be pretty great." The angel's wings twitch. Vita gasps, and Ovid's head snaps back to look at him. The two wait with apprehension, and his eyelids squeeze together tighter.

"W...where...am I?" His voice is hoarse, and it cracks a few times. His eyes still aren't open. "Where's…" He trails off, slowly opening his eyes and blinking to adjust to the sun.

"Uh, hey. Glad to see you're okay." Ovid is the first to try at contact, and the angel looks at him so fast it was like he didn't have bones. The angel struggles to push himself off the ground, but Ovid gently pushes him back down, or as gently as he can. The angel struggles a bit, but eventually gives up.

"Uh yeah. Please don't do that. You're not in the best shape right now buddy." Ovid frowns at the angel, who stares back. His eyes are red, Vita doesn't think his color scheme is right for an angel.

"Where am I?" He repeats, and Ovid shrugs.

"I have absolutely no idea. Right now we're just in the middle of nowhere. Running from Underworld monsters. But it's been pretty calm recently. And we did find you." Ovid tries to explain the situation, but the angel just looks at him, and then tries to look down at himself.

"Who am I?"

"Wish I knew."

"I'd really like to know if you're a threat or not." Vita interrupts, a bit mad. The angel looks at them, something that looks like fear in his eyes. Vita is a bit taken back, but stands their ground.

"I'm really sorry. I just...don't know. It'd help if I knew who I was, I don't want to be a bother…" He looks from Vita to Ovid, giving them what can best be described as puppy dog eyes. Ovid feels like something just shot him right through the heart. He looks to Vita, who glares at both of them.

"Can't we keep him?"

"Keep me?"

"He's not a dog."

"Oh, but just look at him! We gotta help him!"

"He can take care of himself."

"Am I an animal?"

"Are you listening to him? No he can't!" Vita looks from the angel to Ovid, they close their eyes and take in a deep breath.

"Fine, he stays with us," Ovid smiles, but the angel still just looks confused, "What do you want to be called, angel?"

"Uh...I don't know. I can't remember if I have a name." The angel looks up, thinking, before shaking his head.

"What if we call you Chaos? Has a nice ring to it, right?" Ovid tries, and the angel, or rather Chaos, nods.

"That sounds fine."

"Good, well Chaos. I'm Ovid, and my friend over there is Iovita, but I just call them Vita. We're gonna be taking care of you from now on. So don't worry about much. Okay? We're a team now." Ovid Looks down at Chaos with a serious expression, and he nods quickly. Ovid resettles themselves against the tree, and Vita does the same. "But right now we're resting, so you can just sit around for awhile. Just don't go far." Chaos nods, and closes his eyes again, curling up on the ground. For the first time in awhile, it feels like it's gonna be okay.

* * *

AN: Haha, a lighter cheesier chapter this time! Introducing Dark Pit, or rather Chaos!Dark Pit. Including him as I am it's a lot lok me climbing out as far as physically possible on a very thin branch attache to a very weak tree. It's all just based off that one line, and my imagination deciding to run with it to some far off land. Anyway please review! Just a little something please? Thanks for reading!


	4. Forgive Me

At some point while sitting around, everyone had fallen asleep, and it was night time again. But when Vita woke up, they noticed that Chaos had reverted to a younger form again. Vita reaches over him to shake Ovid awake, who jolts a bit at the contact, but is otherwise fine. He immediately leans to get Chaos up, but the boy isn't budging. It doesn't really register with Ovid at first, who continues to shake him, the worry evident on his face.

"Hey, Chaos? Buddy, you have to get up now." There's no movement from the boy, who stay perfectly still on his side. Ovid starts shaking themselves, and starts whispering about Chaos getting up. Vita reaches over to try to stop Ovid, who almost slaps their hand away. Vita stares at Ovid, whose tears are just springing up already. Vita reaches towards Chaos' neck, and Ovid gulps. But there's a very small, but steady, thump under Vita's hand. Vita smiles, and looks back to Ovid, whose choking back sobs. But he quickly gets the message, and moves to pick Chaos up again. As long as he isn't dead, Vita will take him with them. But something just isn't sitting right. The way his appearance changed, or how he doesn't remember anything. Once Ovid's standing, with little Chaos in his arms, they set off. The night is too silent to disturb, and it's rather peaceful. The stars twi...no wait. The stars look...stationary. They're just floating there, shining down, it all looks pretty ominous.

"Hey, Ovid?"

"Hmm?" Ovid looks pretty placid, now that Vita's thinking about it. He's just staring ahead, his eyes almost look blank.

"Uhm...Did you notice the stars recently? Something's off about them." Ovid just shakes their head, eyes not off the road. Wait, road? When did that show up? There's a dirt road leading to somewhere...but Vita can't see far enough to tell. It's unsettling, and Vita grabs onto Ovid's arm, and he jerks back, struggling to hold onto Chaos. "Ovid. Ovid something's wrong. I think we should go in another direction." Vita looks at Ovid sternly, who has yet to turn around. Ovid turns slowly, spinning on their heel. Their face is serene, and it creeps Vita out so bad they want to scream. But it's when Ovid's eyes settle behind them, it almost seems to crack, and he screams. He screams so loud Chaos wakes up, gripping wildly onto Ovid's shirt. Vita goes to look, but Ovid screams at them not to, and takes off running down the road. Vita follows, their steps thumping hard against the ground. Chaos looks around wildly, searching for some clue as to what was happening. Then the stars turn off. It's dark, and quiet. Vita screeches to a halt.

"Ovid, Ovid what's happening?" They call out into the darkness, but the breathing down their neck stops them. It's hot and moist, Vita shivers, their skin crawling. Then a deeper voice sounds out, whispers just in their ear.

"Hello puppet." Harsh white light fills the world, and that's all Vita remembers.

* * *

There's an all white room. The floor is cold, and the air is stale. A door opens, and the screaming rips through the air like a blade.

"No! No! You can't take him from me! He's part of the team!" It's Ovid's voice, desperate and pleading. Vita figures he must be talking about Chaos, but what surprises them is when Chaos's voice chimes in.

"Ovid! Ovid don't let them get me!" There's more screaming, and slamming. There's a slam, and a crack. Ovid screams, and something is thrown into the room, skidding. The door then slam shuts again. Vita tries to open their eyes, but it's not happening. Crying fills the once quiet air until Vita passes out again.

When vita awakens once more, the sobbing is still going on. Vita doesn't know how long it's been, but they can open their eyes now. Ovid's huddled in a corner, sitting with their legs up to their chest, and face buried in their arms. Vita remembers that they should be missing an arm, and looks down. But there is their arm, perfectly intact. All that's different is there's a tattoo of a chain going all the way from their fingertips to somewhere beyond Vita's shirt. As Vita stares at it, Ovid shuffles a bit.

"Vita, they marked you. How could you let them mark you?" Ovid tilts his head at Vita, smiling dully. Vita looks at them, who are they again? They look so familiar, something in Vita's heart aches. Vita leans forward to look at them better.

"You...you already forgot? How could you forget me so...quickly? I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I tried so hard to find you, Vita. I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me one day," The girl gives a heartless laugh. "I've been a fool. To think I could save you, or anyone. To think I could make a difference. Vita, Vita, Vita. I don't know what's going to happen to us, but i'll miss saying that." The girl starts to crawl over to Vita, who backs up. It crosses Vita's mind that calling them a girl is wrong, but it vanishes just as quickly. Thoughts swirl through Vita's mind, fragments of sentences, too blue skies. It's not until the girl is leaning towards Vita, that all of those thoughts, being an animal, twinkling stars, the color green, are shattered into pieces. Left at bottom of their mind, too broken to even be considered remnants now. Dry lips brush against theirs, Vita's breath sticks itself in their throat. The girl blinks, just holding their lips there, before leaning back a bit.

"Exactly as I thought. Sorry to take your first kiss, assumably, but I had to know." The girl smiles apologetically. Vita blows out all the air they were holding into her face. She giggles, leaning back to sit on her legs. "You deserved to be my first kiss too, but it's been a long time since I last saw you. I don't have it in my to fit anymore, well except for him but…" She trails off, before roughly closing her eyes.

"Ah, there's no time for that now. What you don't know won't hurt you. I'm just...so sorry. Oh my god Vita i'm so sorry! I ran away that day, like a coward! It's all my fault Vita, it's all my fault. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" The girl looks pleadingly at Vita, and a undeniable urge to forgive this girl explodes in their once swirling mind. It takes over all thought process, all pieces.

"I..I forg...ive...you…" Vita struggles with the words, throat dry. The girl's eyebrows shoot up, and she grabs Vita in a death hug.

"Vita, oh Vita. Thank you, so much. I'm sorry for what you're about to see." Vita opens her mouth to question the girl, but a huge crack is heard. Blood splatters on the white wall next to them. The girl's head falls onto Vita's shoulder, the blood spilling out and staining their clothes. Vita screams, and faints. Vita doesn't wake up again.

* * *

AN: From here on out everything is going to get really freaky. But you might not notice right away. Short chapter today! Anyway, just to prove to me someone's reading this. Could you just review? I'm pretty sure I have anon on. Please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
